


The Man's Boy

by Starrrlight



Category: TLOR, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, TL, The Man's Boy, 密林父子, 瑟莱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrlight/pseuds/Starrrlight





	1. Chapter 1

No one can say why exactly the boys came to the club at that particularly evening. Of course, it’s my nature to contribute to the destiny.  
——Soldier’s Girl  
Legolas蔫蔫地趴在桌子上，太阳斜斜地穿过玻璃打在他的身上，窗外才刚发新芽的枝叶随着风的拂动沙沙作响。似乎天气总不爱跟着季节规律变化，已经是9月光景，阳光却还是如同初夏的灿烂千阳一般绽开他的辉煌。太阳未免也太大了一点，Legolas在心中悱恻，然后朝着没有被阳光直射的阴影中挪了半寸。这种天气本该在室外，结果……结果却是在图书馆看书，被迫！Legolas小心地抬头看了看坐在对面的表姐，看她没有在注意自己的动作，于是又把头埋进了手臂中。

Legolas在学校里一直不普通，除去一些外在的条件外，还是学校射箭社的社长，每次比赛，不管是是输是赢，总有一大群坚实的拥护者在旁边尖叫呐喊，哦，是的，她们大部分都是女生，不过也不乏男生。自己的照片都曾经是学校义卖中卖的最好的商品。生活似乎顺风顺水，没有什么值得去思量，也没有什么值得去在乎，直到……上个学期期末的挂科，门门都挂的像是唐人街商店门口红灯笼一样耀眼。于是在校长委婉地告知Legolas的养父Elrond如果下学期的补考不过的话就会让legolas退学后，一向好脾气的养父扔掉了Legolas房间里所有的游戏、CD、杂志、模型，只留下了一台不能上网的电脑和一堆从Arwen房间中搬来的复习资料，就连Legolas最爱的弓箭都被Elrond收进了车库，顺带着关了一个月的禁闭。每当Legolas在房间中对着那台只能玩扫雷的电脑发呆时总能听到楼下双胞胎聚会开趴的闹腾声，谁又被扔进了游泳池，谁又被泼了一身的蛋糕。  
好不容易熬到开学，双胞胎终于渐渐消停了下来，回到学校以为终于又可以自由地撒开膀子玩耍，还没抱起篮球就又被Arwen扯着耳朵拉到了图书馆自习。本来还想争辩什么，看着Arwen那双不容任何质疑的眼睛，Legolas说不出一句反抗的重话，只能乖乖地被带到图书馆。  
至少不会有人在图书馆开趴，Legolas如此自嘲。

Legolas枕着脑袋的手臂又往左边挪了挪，太阳一点点地朝着西边倾斜，虽邻近黄昏，但是因大气散射由橙色变成金色的阳光反而更加刺眼，就如同吞了一口炼乳一样，过犹不及腻得慌。Arwen已经走了，估计是看着自己睡得熟没有叫醒自己，Legolas转动地手中的笔，笔杆灵活地在手上翻滚，就如同一条绳索灵活地在指尖绕行。他读书从来不费劲，一路从小学到高中到大学，没见过为哪一门课程熬夜学习，也没见得哪一次自己沦到这样的境地，只是……Legolas不想回想。他想起今天早上起来收到的那条短信，Legolas更加地烦躁。他强迫自己专心于课本。  
“什么鬼。”翻了半本全是屁话的课本，Legolas把笔摔在桌子上。  
坐在同一张桌子斜对面的那个金发男人从他被Arwen拉来图书馆开始到现在就一直保持着同一个姿势端坐着。深蓝的西装外套被随意地搭在座椅靠背上，禁欲的扣子一直扣到了脖子上最后一颗。和自己一样颜色，甚至还要更浅的金发披在背后，有几缕掉到胸前，在白衬衫上打出好看的阴影。Legolas直觉这个男人有些眼熟，但他想不起在哪里见过他。睫毛在眼睑上打下的阴影让Legolas觉得这个男人很美，但是那种美里面，又透着一股危险。Legolas忍不住想要去靠近，特别是，从他坐在这个位置开始，不论是怎么和Arwen别扭，还是怎么把桌子拍的直响，那个男人就如同没有感官一样，自始至终没有抬起头望过他一眼。Legolas觉得很挫败。  
Legolas盯了他一会儿，脑子中还在想自己在哪里见过他，那个男人似乎是终于感受到了那一丝不一样的目光，抬起头看了Legolas一眼，然后就又低下头专注于桌子上的论文。Legolas有些气绝，自己虽然不是一个多出彩的人，但觉得不是那种看一眼就转头，连回头率都赚不到的人。这个男人在他直勾勾地盯了那么久之后竟然只是敷衍地扫了他一眼，这让他有些接受不了。  
捣蛋和负气的情绪让Legolas蹭地站了起来，挪到了旁边那个正对着那个金发男人的位子上，一下子扯过那个男人桌子上的论文。他看到金发男人有些不明所以表情，很是得意，然后说：“我就是Legolas，你应该听过我的名字，或者你是新来的吧，不认识也没事，反正现在你知道了，你要是在我们学校不知道我的名字那才奇了怪了，以后有我罩着你啊，要是有人欺负你啊，对了你叫什么，以后我可以联系你啊……”  
“还给我”  
“啊？”这回轮到Legolas有些不明白了，他看着这个终于抬起头然后打断他讲话的男人，冰蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他，不带一丝感情，但是Legolas似乎隐约看到了眼睛中翻涌出来的一丝厌恶，黑色的瞳孔如同一个黑洞，能将所有的黑暗吞噬，连同光明。Legolas被那个恶意结结实实地打了一个冷战。有那么一瞬间Legolas以为是自己的错觉，因为那个一瞬间后那双眼睛又恢复了一片沉寂，如同一片平静的海洋，掀不起波澜，但是深藏在平静水面下的暗涌，无人可知。就那么一怔，让Legolas都没来得及去计较他随意打断自己的话这件事。  
金发男人有些不耐烦，一把夺过被Legolas捏在手里的论文，纸面尖利地边缘在legolas脸上划开了一道血痕。那个男人顺势站起来的身体让椅子在瓷砖上划出一声“呲——”的尖刻声，周围的人被那声尖利声引得回头，Legolas第一次被周围或疑惑或厌恶或好奇的目光弄得有点尴尬，不顾一直往下巴滴血的伤痕，有些光火地站起来想问那个男人到底怎么回事。还没开口就看到那个男人抄起搭在椅背上的衣服转身就走，银白色的长发在空中划出一道完美的弧线。没有注意看legolas近乎发狂的眼神和淌着血的脸颊，只冷冷地吐出一个词：  
“Thranduil”  
Legolas不懂那是什么意思，或许是一种奇怪的骂人的说法。他擦去脸上的血迹，看着那个渐渐走远的男人，什么都没做  
毕竟他比自己高一个头，Legolas怏怏地想。


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil觉得自己今天糟透了，家里的烘干机坏了，一大清早在柜子里翻箱倒柜翻出一件衬衫，穿上才发现不是自己的，衬衫上隐约还有那个人身上的味道。于是……他觉得自己一整天都不对了。  
他拿起那份沾了血迹的论文，烦躁地把它揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。自己虽然生性淡漠，但绝对不是一个冷酷的人。一定是那个衬衫的错。  
“Legolas”Thranduil轻声念到，“greeleaf”他想起来了，就是那个让那个人破天荒去找他，求他替自己的养子向校长求情的那个家伙，“有点意思”。

所以当第二天Thranduil去教室监考时看到将腿高高地翘在桌子上的Legolas时一点都不惊讶，毕竟是自己卖了那个人的面子安排的考试。倒是Legolas看到进来的是Thranduil，吓得差点从椅子上摔下去。  
“你也是来补考的？我还以为就我一个。”  
“不，我是来给你监考的”Thranduil看了他一眼冷冷地吐出一句话，目光扫过贴在脸颊上的创可贴，不置可否。然后他把手里抱着的一份试卷摔在Legolas桌子上。Legolas不情不愿地摊开试卷开始写。

事情真是越来越有趣了。

Thranduil高高地坐在讲台上，慵懒的斜靠着椅背，直直地盯着底下那个趴在桌子上奋笔疾书的少年，空旷的大教室只有他们两个人，连尘土飞扬的声音都能被听到。  
不一会儿Legolas就把笔甩在了桌子上，Thranduil看了看表，才过了半个小时。Legolas似乎并没有检查试卷的意思，但是他也没有站起来交试卷的动作，就这么似笑非笑地盯着Thranduil，原本的明媚不见了，取而代之的是一副了然的神情。一双冰蓝色的眸子和另一双蓝色的眼睛在空中交汇，一个不带任何表情的冰凉一个带着戏谑。然后不知道过了多久，Legolas开口说了一句：“原来你就是Elladan说的那个老爷子啊，看起来你也不老啊。”  
Thranduil愣了一下，然后咬着牙从牙缝挤出声音：“你们都是这么叫我的吗？”  
“能和Elrand扯上关系的，还不够老吗？”Legolas反问。  
Thranduil沉默了很久没说话“他过得怎么样？”  
“你既然还那么关心他，怎么不自己去找他问？我觉得如果你自己去问他，他给你的答案，必定”Legolas站了起来，走到Thranduil面前渐渐揍近，直到他们之间的距离渐渐超过了安全距离，Thranduil甚至能准确无误地数清Legolas的眼睫毛，“比我告诉你的详细百倍，professor Thranduil or the mistress Thranduil?”legolas歪过头，轻轻吐出一句话。温热的气息准确无误地拂过Thranduil的左耳，引得Thranduil背上起来一阵战栗，他闻见Legolas吐出的芬芳覆盖在他的身体上，随着战栗的加剧，身体本能地往后退缩，但是却被Legolas堵在椅背上无处可逃。  
正当Thranduil打算一把推开Legolas时，Legolas直起起身来，“还有昨天你在我脸上划出的伤疤，不打算道歉吗？还是说，你想让我告诉Elrond？我在想作为他的侄子又是养子，应该比情人来的要重要一些吧？”  
Legolas眼中的戏谑掩去，换上的是一副和他的外貌不符的冷漠嘴脸。他终于知道这个男人是谁了，就是那个一直和Elrond有着说不清道不明的暧昧关系，而又向蝗虫一样驱不散的那个男人。Legolas记得12岁那年，自己的父亲从家里将他赶走，是他的叔叔Elrond无条件地接纳了自己，没有觉得他有什么不同。在那个大宅子里，他感受到了不同于以往的温暖。于是不论是在情感还是在法律上，Legolas一直将Elrond当成自己的父亲。直到15岁时一个男人的出现让那个家的气氛开始变了，在无尽的争吵后，Celebrian带着Arwen回了自己的母亲家，Elrond带着双生子和自己继续生活在那个大宅子中。一切的惶恐和混乱在Elrond令人心安的眼睛和沉稳又不失强硬的态度下稳定下来，似乎什么都没有发生。但是Elrond从来不否认那个男人的存在，只是他们从来没有见过那个男人，只有Elladan在一个晚归的午夜中看过那个男人的背影，他说那个男人一头银发，私心想一定是一个老人，于是私底下一直把他叫做“老头子”。早在来这个学校前他就知道那个男人是这里的教授，他也知道是Elrond向他求得情才让自己有了一个补考的机会，他半带着挑衅的意味来了这所大学，就想有机会能够见到那个使他第二次失去温暖的男人，连带着能够狠狠地羞辱他。只是没想到，自己想羞辱的那个男人竟然就是昨天在图书馆划开他脸上口子的那个男人，而且是先被他羞辱了一番。  
Legolas居高临下地看着坐在椅子上已经恢复常态的Thranduil，他很好奇在被自己捉弄了一番后的Thranduil会有什么反应，他很想要看着他发火，破口大骂，或者直接再在自己脸上划一道口子，只要能让将他激怒，他就能够狠狠地嘲笑他，嘲笑他也不过如此，却妄想破坏别人的家庭。虽然他确实已经那么做了。  
Thranduil站起身，这回换他居高临下地看着Legolas，直直的盯着他的眼睛，先前被Legolas压迫的窘态一扫而光，眼中的嘲讽慢慢浮现，似乎是发现了一个特别有趣的东西，就像是一条短腿的柯基犬妄想去追赶被主人扔出去的小球一样。他慢慢地抽出绑进裤子里的衬衫下摆，从上到下一颗颗地解开扣子。Legolas有些发愣，他想象过很多结局，从没料到是这样的。  
直到Thranduil解开身上的最后一颗扣子，将衬衫塞进Legolas的手中时，Legolas才从震惊中缓了过来，他不知道这个男人到底要整什么幺蛾子。  
茫然中他感受到Thranduil光着的上身隔着衣物贴在他身上，靠近他的耳朵说：“将这个还给Elrond，然后告诉他，他拥有的我都会抢过来，然后一一摧毁。”


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil裸着上身回到了自己的办公室，所幸邻近周末的校园没有什么人，他才得以顺利回到办公室。裸露着胸膛，他把西装直接套在了身上。  
他承认自己生气了，那么多年良好的教养在一个小屁孩面前奔溃。就连当年Elrond和他提出分手时，他也只是端着酒杯冷冷地斜眼看着站在一旁局促不安的Elrond，听他讲着可笑的理由——不想让自己的孩子将来为自己蒙羞。“可是你已经让他们蒙羞了，不是吗？”他嘲笑着，“Maybe you should go home, dear.”而如今，竟然连着两天被一个小孩子惹炸了毛，很奇怪。

Thranduil没有回家，而是往家相反的方向驶去。他把车停在一栋房子后面，然后从后门进了那栋房子。房子里空空荡荡，除了基本的设施没有一点有人生活在里面的气息，但是房子里却干净地没有一点灰尘。Thranduil没有开灯，就着夕阳的余晖，Thranduil在酒柜中随手拿出一瓶Coopers Creek产的红酒。04年的酒已经算是陈了，他将红酒倒入一个巨大的玻璃瓶中醒酒。他走拿着酒杯和醒酒器走到一个窗户前。天色已经渐渐暗了下来，深蓝色的天空中挂着着几根飘逸的彩带，将对面的房子衬得有点斑斓。他看到了对面房屋投射出的温暖的橘黄色灯光，在那个温暖的灯光下是Elrond忙碌的准备晚餐的背影。  
是的，他承认他想他了。特别的，他还怀念Elrond做的菜。  
那是好几年前了，那时Elrond会在Thranduil还没有起床时就悄悄默默地去厨房准备早餐，然后端着餐盘叫他的小野猫起床吃饭。又或者是在Thranduil难得早起的那几个早晨，他会跑过去从背后环住他那迷人的厨师，讲头靠在Elrond的肩膀上，看着他那双拿手术刀的手像变魔法一样变出可口的早餐。  
Thranduil知道这种日子并不会长久，只是他没想到的是这样的日子竟结束地这么快。

夜晚已经完全降临了，映衬在对面房子上得那层斑驳不见了，取而代之的是在月光的照射下的一层阴影，橘黄色的灯光更加的醒目。对面Elrond的身影也更加明显。然后他不无意外地看到了怒气冲冲地从一辆车上下来的Legolas，然后转身对着另一个从车上下来的黑头发男人说着什么。那个黑发男人一直在辩解什么，可是似乎每一句的辩解都被Legolas打断，然后连珠带炮地讲了一大串。他听不清他们在说什么，只觉得Legolas的语速很急，语气很激动。接着那个男人试图去抱他，试图用亲吻去堵住Legolas的嘴巴，然后被Legolas用肩膀撞开，“你他妈的够了！”他依稀听见Legolas从喉咙底发出来的低吼。接着两个人都不讲话了，沉默了很久之后Legolas说了一句：“请你好好待她，因为我爱他。”然后俩人就先后进了门。  
Thranduil看到那个黑发男人上了楼之后直接抱住亲吻了Elrond的黑发女儿，似乎所有人都很高兴，谁都没有注意到站在门口脸色铁青的Legolas。当然，除了Thranduil以外。  
他从醒酒器中往高脚杯中倒了些许酒，抿了抿。在醒了1个多小时以后，红酒原来那种苦涩的味道已经去掉大半，但是残留在其中的那一丝苦涩味却让它的回味更加醇香。回味的merlot和cabernet混合着木桶的味道以及那一丝丝的涩就像是Thranduil此刻的心情，带着一丝的苦涩却又回味无穷。

每当他想Elrond时，他就会跑到这个房子，远远地用最安全的距离观察着对面的人。他看着他心痛，但是倔强的脾气却不会让他轻易地跑回去求他回来。当时虽说是Elrond提出的分手，但是却是他让他离开的。哪怕是再后悔再心痛他也不会跑回去低贱地求饶，他明白自己的心痛只能藏在心里，自己当时做的决定，就算是再后悔也不能反悔。心实在痛的不行，他就一瓶一瓶地喝红酒，直到把自己灌醉摔倒在冰凉的地板上。看着暗红的如同血液一般的液体流入自己的身体，他可以感受到暖流从喉咙一直暖到胃，他觉得很满足，至少心不痛了，麻痹了，不会再去想他了。  
Thranduil一直保持站着的姿势立在窗户前，醒酒器里的红酒被消灭了大半。他看着对面的闹剧，竟然有一些幸灾乐祸。对面的房间里似乎不止他看出了对面餐桌上那诡异的气氛。Legolas一直在灌酒，那种一饮而尽的喝法实在是让Thranduil为Elrond珍藏的好酒感到惋惜。双生子也从一开始的劝酒起哄变成了阻止，一个人抱着Legolas不让他碰酒杯，另一个把酒瓶全部放到了Legolas的手触及不到的地方。其他人都不说话了，就看着Legolas。然后Legolas一下子甩掉了抓着他手臂的Elrohir，一口气跑下楼。  
当Thranduil将最后一点酒杯中的就喝尽之时，他用余光瞟到Legolas恍惚间跑到了他的房子底下，然后传来的是一阵干呕声。Thranduil觉得有些恼怒，这孩子倒是和狗一个德行，狗知道拉屎不能拉在自己屋子里，他倒是也知道就算呕吐也得吐在别人家门口。随着一股异味飘荡到了2楼，Thranduil决定下去看看，就算不为Legolas也该为了他自个儿庭院里的花草想想。

Legolas的酒品和酒量一样的差，Thranduil把Legolas拖进房间的时候这样想。Legolas整个人都趴在他的身上，呕吐物也抹了他一身，边走还边嘀咕，一面大骂人没良心，一面又叫嚣着要杀了他同归于尽。Thranduil突然有点后悔当时怎么不把他丢在那个草丛里得了，反正他的家人迟早会找过来。  
Thranduil不耐烦地脱掉Legolas身上沾满了呕吐物的衣服，一把把他丢到了浴缸里。被水吓了一激灵的Legolas坐在浴缸里突然嚎啕大哭，Thranduil原本厌弃的心情突然有些缓和。不用猜也知道，一定是为了那个黑发男人，那个现在和他姐姐在一起的男人。Legolas就如他那年心碎的年纪一样，年轻，没有经历过痛苦和心碎，以为自己可以得到全世界，可是结果却是被全世界给抛弃。他使他想起了自己那段心碎的岁月，也是这样哭了喝，喝了哭，只是他那个时候没有人陪在他身边，他就一个人躺在冰冷的地板上，周围围了一圈空了的酒瓶。  
Thranduil俯下身子抱住了哭得浑身都在颤抖的Legolas，冰凉的手掌触及火热的身躯，隔着一层薄薄的水汽和汗液的混合液，Thranduil空旷的心口突然有了一种被填补的满足感。Legolas被包裹在由Thranduil坚实的手臂围成的圆圈中，渐渐地开始由大哭变成小声的啜泣，最后慢慢地止了哭声。浴室里的水汽渐渐上升，Thranduil的身上开始也出了一层层的薄汗，他看见Legolas环着他的腰愣愣地盯着他看，脸上醉酒后的潮红开始褪去，但是依旧使得他的脸色比白天的他要有更多的血色。嘴唇娇艳地如果晨露点缀之下刚盛开的玫瑰，带着刺却由不得人不接近。Thranduil突然觉得有些烦躁，他很想把衣服扯掉，但是环着他的手却不肯放下。突然，Thranduil俯下身去，吻住了Legolas的唇瓣。


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil的体温渐渐地升高，他不知道是因为红酒的后劲，还是因为不断盘旋上升的温热蒸汽，亦或是自己此刻怀里的温香软玉。他贪婪地吮吸着Legolas的嘴唇，那夹杂着淡淡酒味的少年的气息让Thranduil不忍放手，他想要深入下去。Thranduil的舌头灵活地撬开了Legolas的牙关，在他的唇齿间肆掠攻占。他霸道的肆掠让Legolas开始回应这个吻，敏感的舌尖缠住进入自己口中的舌头，上下搅动纠缠，津液不断地从Legolas的嘴角溢出，缓缓地流过下巴，被Thranduil抹去。搅动的舌头让口腔中不断发出阵阵让人面红心跳的水声。  
Thranduil睁开眼睛看着几乎摊在他身上的Legolas，他喜欢在和人亲吻时睁眼看着对方的神情，他喜欢看人几乎迷醉地沉浸在他的亲吻中，就像是欣赏一件自己打造的艺术品，带着挑剔和赏识。Legolas刚刚褪去的潮红又一丝丝地接踵而至，眼睛紧闭着，脸颊上的泪珠还颗颗挂着，晶莹剔透的珠子顺着泪痕慢慢地以不可察觉的速度往下巴滑动。Thranduil一一用嘴唇吻过那些挂在脸颊上的泪珠，咸涩的味道顺着舌头的味觉传至全身，背后的汗毛又开始不知觉地收缩战栗，他紧紧抱住Legolas控制住自己颤抖的身体。Legolas不应该在这个时候哭，至少不应该在他很想要他的时候哭，唯一的可能也只是被他操哭。  
酒精上头后的晕眩被蒸汽蒸出的汗液带走了大半，抱着Legolas的Thranduil的思绪渐渐清明起来。他觉得自己绝对是疯了，把Elrond那个脾气火爆的小孩从家门口拖到房门不说，帮他清洗给他洗澡最多也只是不想让他把自己家里弄得混乱不堪。现在竟然对他，这个稚嫩的把持不住。他将吻更深入了一些，Legolas被深入喉咙的舌头引得发出了一声细不可闻的咽呜。Legolas忍不住一点一点地往后退缩，还没退过一寸，环着他的手臂将他整个身体紧紧锢在原地，不得动弹，甚至被推着往前挪了三寸。那声哽咽和不断靠近的身体引得Thranduil下身的欲望膨胀起来，他不再满足于单一的亲吻，他想要更多，想要眼前的整个少年。他一把将Legolas从浴缸中捞起，浑身赤裸的Legolas带着连片的水帘将Thranduil淋湿了大半，但那没有将Thranduil身上燃烧的欲火扑灭，反而使他的渴望更加强烈。他的胯下已经硬地不能再硬，隔着衣服抵着Legolas赤裸的下腹，Thranduil觉得自己就快要爆炸了。可恨的是眼前的这个少年在被他的亲吻狠狠地肆掠之后身体竟然没有任何反应。Thranduil将Legolas整个人悬空抱在怀里，没有支撑点的少年只能将腿分开紧紧地夹在Thranduil的腰上。高挺的阴茎隔着衣料恶作剧似的不断摩擦着赤裸少年的下腹，换了谁都没有办法抵制这样的诱惑。Thranduil满意地看到Legolas终于开始有了反应，阴茎颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，龟头分泌的液体擦过Thranduil高隆的裤子。Thranduil任由Legolas整个人挂在自己身上，转身踹开浴室的门就往卧室走去。

他知道这是个错误，他也明白自己实在错的有些离谱。但是一直都是他一个人承受着失去恋人的痛苦，他觉得累了。Elrond有受人尊敬的职业，家庭的原因让他一出生就属于上流阶层，就算妻子离开，他还有那群孩子，不论是哪些原因都不会让Elrond太过伤心。可是他不一样，从底层摸爬滚打坐上大学最年轻教授的位子，孑然一身，除了一柜子一柜子的酒身无他物。他记得Elrond走的那天在门口背着身和他说：“我不想让绿叶再受伤第二次了，他已经失了自己的地位名誉继承权，我不想再让他在我这里失去第二次。“然后他记住了那个辛达语中意为绿叶的名字，他知道不是他的错，不是Legolas使他们分开，是这个残酷的世界，这个冷漠地，既定成规的世俗偏见使他失去了他最爱的人，但是他就是很直接地觉得是Legolas让他伤心痛苦，就像找个东西恨一样，恨不起来Elrond，那就狠狠地去恨那个让他难过的少年。

而那个少年现在被自己扒光了衣服丢在了自己的床上，原本整齐地金发凌乱地散落在脑后，眼神湿润迷离地都快滴出水来，而那被自己刚刚蹂躏过的嘴唇更加红润。不知道是出于酒精的作用还是长期以来的积怨，亦或是眼前的美人实在太秀色可餐，Thranduil那一刻的心中，什么伦理、世俗，通通被他丢在了脑后。他想要的只是占有他，蹂躏他，羞辱他，进入他的身体，在他的身上刻下自己独有的印记。诱奸？不，那根本就不需要。是他自己喝醉了送上门，自己只不过是好心地让他有个栖身之地，至于是何种方法，那不在考虑范围之内。再者说，就算他清醒着，Thranduil也有办法让Legolas乖乖地跪在自己面前让自己进入。要是让Elrond知道那就更好了，让他明白，就算他想甩掉自己，有一天他也会卷土重来——在他那亲爱的养子的床上  
Thranduil没有停下手上的动作，身体中最原始的本能驱动着他，而那存留的理智却告诉他不能冲动，就算他现在已经熬得不行了，也要一步步来。他从眉眼开始亲吻，一路吻到胸膛，将他的乳尖含在口中轻咬，然后渐渐加重力道，直到Legolas发出轻微的痛楚声他才放过了那坚挺着的可怜的乳尖一路向下。吻到小腹处时，Legolas开始发出一声声地如叹息一般的呻吟，他伸出手想要推开Thranduil，手却一把被抓住，比他自己的手指更纤细修长的指尖穿过Legolas的指缝，十指相扣静静握住。Thranduil感觉到Legolas的身下巨物因为温热的气息扫过开始猛烈地颤抖，他暗笑这个少年真是不懂，不知道这些都是在引诱他往更深的黑暗前进吗。Thranduil满足似的握住Legolas高挺的阴茎，他感受到手中的肉棒被一瞬间的紧握引得又大了一圈。不断被搓揉上下移动的包皮让Legolas的阴茎愈发地坚挺膨胀，透明液体急不可耐地从龟头尖端的口子里溢出。Legolas口中的呻吟声更加地急促，Thranduil不顾发胀的下身，耐着性子更加有力地搓起Legolas的坚挺，不去管湿润的龟头的液体沾上自己的手，加快频率进行最后的冲刺，直到他身下的人原本急促的呻吟声变成了一声闷哼，乳白色的精液喷到了Thranduil的肚子上。Thranduil猛地将Legolas翻过身去，粗暴地将自己肚子上的乳白色液体抹在了Legolas的穴口，用手指一点点地涂开，然后一点点地扩张着肠壁口，直到能勉强塞进两个手指时，Thranduil一挺身将自己的巨物直接塞入了Legolas的穴口。Legolas被巨物的塞入猛地倒吸一口气。Thranduil没有理会他的痛苦，开始快速地做着抽插运动。脆弱的肠壁挤着Thranduil的下体发疼，他有种马上要射的感觉，但是他不想那么快就结束这段，所以他依旧忍着。他听到了身下的人的声音从吃痛的吸气声变成了喊叫以及在喊叫间隙中穿插的带着哭腔的求饶，Thrandui听着那个声音觉得很满足，所以增加了频率更加快速地撞击Legolas的身体。在不断的大力冲撞下，Legolas的身体不断地随着Thranduil摇晃的频率晃动着，他身下再度硬起得下体也在空中甩动，被不断刺激的前列腺一路冲撞到大脑，下身的阴茎膨胀地不能再大，有射了。Legolas的哭声渐渐隐去，在他快要晕倒时，Thranduil突然将巨根抽出射在了床单上，Legolas就像是被赦免一样，一下子就瘫倒在床上在床上，没有理会身上和床单上的污秽就沉沉睡去。

当Thranduil清理完自己身上纵欲后的痕迹，他将Legolas横腰抱起抬进浴缸，轻柔的擦拭着他身上的汗液。他被自己折磨了一晚上，Thranduil想让他好好地休息，所以动作尽量轻柔。  
当他收拾完床单，给Legolas穿上衣服时已是凌晨3点，他看着对面早已关灯的房子和在他的床上睡得正香的Legolas，心里充满着报复之后的快感。但是，他手指轻轻拂过睡美人的脸庞，似乎除了快乐还有另外一种情感。他不知道是什么，但他知道，再过几个小时，当黑夜被光明驱散时，所有的一切都将变得不一样。  
“享受着最后的宁静吧，我的绿叶。”他吻上Legolas的额头，“Let’s fall.”


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas醒来的时候发现太阳已挂得老高，就这么明目张胆地挂在当空，肆无忌惮地发散着自己的光芒。  
他揉了揉干涩的眼角，没将整个人支起身来就觉得哪里不对。不，这不是他的房间。他的房间满满地全是他自己堆起的衣服、捣鼓的音响，而这个房间东西少的根本不像是有人住的。他按住脑袋，头痛欲裂，完全记不得昨夜发生了什么，但是房间里未散去的纵欲后的味道以及浑身的痛感让他心慌慌——似乎不是什么好事。  
Legolas支着腰从床上下来，整个人轻飘飘地险些滑到在地板上，呲牙咧嘴了一会儿，适应了身上的酸痛才迈开步子，接着从屁股传来的剧痛将他这个人痛的跌坐在床上……又是一阵剧痛。  
“fuck”Legolas扯了扯滑下肩膀的家居服，不管是谁，他现在都想打他一顿，狠狠地揍他。他不是没有过酒后纵欲的经验，但是从来没有人让他当下面那个，从来没有！  
当他一手支着腰，一边踩着比他的腿长了一截的裤子勉强走到客厅想要去打人的时候，他的样子肯定特别搞笑，因为他看到坐在厨房吧台后面的金发男人看到他的时候就笑了。  
对！笑了！恬不知耻没皮没脸地笑了！  
“你昨天晚上对我干了什么！！”Legolas用按捺住不冲上去打他的力气冲Thranduil吼。  
“别明知故问，你自己心里明明清楚到底发生了什么。”Thranduil笑着低头翻了翻报纸，“不然你也不会扶着腰不是？”  
“那你告诉我！晚上好端端地在家里吃饭，为什么早上醒过来就在你的床上了！”Legolas继续吼。  
“那我也想请你告诉我，为什么你前一秒好端端地在家里疯，后一秒就跑到我家门口吐，然后还非得攀上我的胳膊让我抱你，亲你。”Thranduil翻完了报纸开始将黄油涂在吐司上，“主动脱衣服的不是你吗？”  
“……流氓”Legolas涨红了脸，“我没有！”  
Thranduil摊了摊手：“我懂你欲求不满，我也满足你了，你不是应该来感恩戴德感谢我吗？”  
“混蛋，谁说我欲求不满……”Legolas咬着牙，打算冲上去咬他时，Thranduil举着震动的手机说：“你亲爱的养父应该是找了你晚上了，估计是没法子了才想起问问我，你说我应该怎么和他讲？是说你昨天晚上在我身下快活酣畅呢还是说我们俩共浴鸳鸯呢？”  
然后没等Legolas搭腔就划开了接听键，Legalas冲上去想抢手机，无奈Thranduil虽然身形高大但是却很灵活，三两下就避开了Legolas张牙舞爪的进攻，然后举着手机，拿手指摁住听筒，对整个人都趴在自己胸口，努力向上跳着想要去够到手机Legolas说：“你给我好好呆着，你要是再闹我这张嘴怎么说我可就管不住了。”  
Thranduil笑盈盈地看着趴在他胸口的小野猫默默地放下了爪子，然后愉悦地接起了电话。  
“Elrond，怎么就想起给我打电话了啊？”忍不住先嘲讽一番，“哦，又是你们家那叶子啊，你现在果然也就为了你们家才来找找我，下回抽空是不还得请他吃饭谢谢他啊。哦，不见了啊，爱隆，我就是一教书的，再不济也就和你有过一段，最多他也就不过是有过机会叫我一声ada，但不管怎么样都不是你们家宝贝儿子的保镖。他跑哪儿去了我没必要时时监控时时汇报，你们家的事我不想掺和。等你真的想找我的时候，我再好好和你讲话。”嘴炮完没等对方回话就挂了电话。  
Legolas在一边吃着刚刚Thranduil涂好黄油的面包，嘲讽说：“你对ada的态度可真温柔啊。”  
“等你有一天被人抛弃的时候也会像我这样温柔的，”Thranduil斜着眼睛望了他一眼，“而且在我看来你可是对你的男朋友相当温柔啊。对吧，Legolas，让我猜猜是你爱上了你姐姐的男朋友呢还是你的男朋友爱上了你的姐姐。看你这浪法，我想是前者吧，也够不要脸的啊。你ada还能和我搞搞婚外情，你是被他教出来的竟然成了被婚外的那个，对象还是你姐的男朋友，要是让你ada知道不知道是该气你不争气呢还是该生气你打扰她女儿的幸福呢。”Thranduil讥笑着这个昨天嘲笑他是Elrond是情人的男孩，看着他的脸色一点点地泛白，心里有了反击的快感。  
Legolas的脸色从白转为红，再从红转为绿，咬着下嘴唇半天没出声：“那你在我家对面买个房子天天监视我ada就是真的对他忘了咯？”  
“这里风景好”  
Legolas无语地看了看这个没皮没脸睁眼说瞎话的男人：“我要回家了，再不回家他们估计要把地都翻出来。”  
Thranduil耸耸肩，随即伸手指了指门的方向。

 

Legolas回家的时候随意地编了个理由就回了自己的房间，他看着自己ada一晚上没睡疲惫的神情，有些于心不忍，但是他还是什么都没说，他不想让ada知道自己和他的情人搞在了一起。也不想让他知道他昨天晚上失态的原因是因为Aragorn。  
他摸出手机，给所有人回了个短信，然后看到Aragorn发的50多条短信，和50多个电话，思忖了一会儿把打在对话框里的字全部删去，然后把号码拉进了黑名单。他和他早在Aragorn红着眼对他说他爱上了Arwen的时候就该结束了，他挣扎过，冷战过，哭过，疯过，昨天晚上看到他们旁若无人地四目对望的时候，他就觉得自己彻底地成了第三者，猛灌酒也只是想逃离这一切。  
倒是Thranduil这个人真的是越想越心烦，这个人真是捉摸不透，被羞辱一句话都不说就开始脱衣服，把喝醉的自己拖进房子结果上了他，早上还把他当做是一只炸毛的宠物逗着玩。手指摸到昨天他胡乱塞在床脚的那件Thranduil给他的衬衫，他不知道这是什么意思，但是他也不想把他拿给ada，又是一堆的盘问和担心，烦心。他的记忆停留在一个金发的男人驾着他进屋，之后的一切什么都不记得。后庭还一阵一阵地传来痛感，他和Thranduil都没说该怎么解决昨夜的问题，说开了又将ada置于何地。  
Legolas越想越心烦，手机又突突地响了起来，他估计是Aragorn借了Arwen的手机打给他，他在床上翻了个身，身上各处传来的酸痛以及疲惫让他困得连接电话的力气都没有。  
所有的事情等醒来再说吧。


	6. Chapter 6

I had few expectations. At best, you’d be a distraction, a bandage to ease a wound. But I was mistaken. You’ve redeemed me. I am your humble servant and I love you.  
——《Poldark》  
Legolas在家里躺了几天，等到肌肉的酸痛感差不多消了，至少走路没那么奇怪了才回了学校。他一直拿自己喝酒摔了一跤的借口搪塞Elrond，Elrond也只是点点头，然后下一句话差点让正在喝水的Legolas喷出来：“要不要给你用一下痔疮膏？”Aragorn在被拉黑之后就再也没有找过其他的渠道来找他，他也乐得清静，Thranduil的问题他还不想去想，暗自思忖偌大的学校还躲不过一个老师？  
直到在家里躺得差不多了，被Elrond像赶苍蝇一样赶到学校，他才知道事情没那么简单。  
他的必修课换老师了。  
当他看到讲台上那个金发男人严肃地说他们原来的老师因为有一个科研项目在手没有时间只能由他来代替上课时，Legolas气的直咬牙。一周三节的必修课，着意味着一周要见到这个男人3次，或许自己可以躲到角落里影藏起来。正当他这么想的时候，Thranduil直接点名说要Legolas做他的课代表，负责收作业点名字之类的工作，最重要的是，他要求Legolas必须坐在第一排。  
他听到身后的女生发出的一声声叹息声和羡慕声，默默无言地讲课本摔进书包拖着脚步磨磨蹭蹭地挪到了第一排。啪地一下把书包摔在桌子上，身后的羡慕声变成了一阵阵刺耳的惊叫声，而Thranduil脸上莫测的笑容更加地深了。Legolas告诉自己要冷静，不能动怒，他不想把他们之间的关系搞僵，这个可怕的男人根本不知道会做出什么事情来羞辱他，他只能顺着他的意思，等他们之间的事情平息下来。  
整一节课，Legolas从屁股后传来的痛时时地提醒他眼前讲台上笑起来完全没有杀伤力的男人在背后实则是一个心理变态的虐待狂，虽然这样讲有些夸张，但是身上未消的酸痛让他对这个漂亮的不像话的男人实在没什么好感。他费了一整节的课在草稿纸上画了一幅一个Thranduil被一直巨龙的火焰烧焦半边脸的图，当下课的时候却在他慌忙收书包的时候被Thranduil截获。他以为Thranduil又会开始极尽嘲讽，但是他却只是笑笑：“我就当这是你送我的第一件礼物了，还有，下午来我办公室。”  
Legolas会去吗？当然不会。就算是让他一下午跑圈也好过单独和Thranduil呆在一个狭小的办公室里。他只是他指定的课代表又不是私人助理，他不信他不去Thranduil就会让他挂科。  
所以下午的时候Legolas就心安理得地睡了，想象着Thranduil在办公室左等右等等不来他的跳脚样，竟然睡得格外香。  
然后他就接到了无数的电话，从ada到Arwen，再从双子到室友，一个个全部催他去Thranduil办公室，然后说他去了他们的电脑才能正常使用，双子甚至说要是他不去耽误自己玩游戏的话就把他从二楼扔出去。Legolas一想，估计是Thranduil那个老狐狸看他不去，用了什么办法使他们的电脑全部中了病毒。在一个个催促和咒骂声中，Legolas只得从被窝中出来不情不愿地朝教室楼走去。

Legolas觉得自己见到了不干净的东西。当他走到门口的时候，他看到Thranduil半身依靠在学校的编程老师身上，一只手环过脖子搭在肩膀上，披垂的头发不停地蹭过编程老师的脸颊，使得那个老师的脸红得犹如夏夜空中的烟花一样艳丽。但也就是像烟花那样，在看到Legolas的一瞬间，编程老师脸上的红晕刷的一下就没了，取而代之的是一阵阵的白，就像烟花放完之后残留在空气中的气体，苍白而又驱逐不散。  
Thranduil看到他，计谋得逞地一笑，从编程老师的腿上挑起，拍拍他的头顶：“好了，你可以把他们的电脑恢复了，然后你就可以走了。”  
Legolas望着那个平时腼腆地讲不出一句话的老师落荒而逃，心里倒有些觉得他可怜了。  
“别尽可怜别人了，你该想想你自己”Thranduil将门反锁，“忤逆我的命令，非得让我动用这些我不屑于用的招数才能把你喊过来。”Thranduil靠着墙壁将Legolas整个人都圈在了他的臂膀中，从唇部喷射出的气体全部喷在了Legolas的耳朵上，“你说你该如何补偿我的等待？”轻声的呓语轻微到Legolas只有凑近听才听得到。  
Legolas的耳朵又麻又酥，整个耳朵感觉要烧起来，她不禁把头偏向另外一边，远离那炽热的烈焰和不断升起的情欲火焰。他想推开把他压在墙壁上得Thranduil，但是还没用力，手就被狠狠地抓住举过头顶。一瞬间Legolas就如同缴了枪的士兵，没有了武器那就只能任人宰割。  
Thranduil用嘴巴含住Legolas红得发烫的耳朵，用舌头细细地刻画着耳朵的轮廓，然后渐渐加深，一只在Legolas的整个耳朵上留下自己唾液的痕迹，他的舌头一点点地朝Legolas的耳朵深处进入，直到满耳的水声和搅拌声以及不断发胀的下身让Legolas喘着粗气让Thranduil停下。  
Thranduil舔了舔满是自己唾液的耳朵，一直抓着Legolas的左手没有放下，右手慢慢地往下摸，他将Legolas早就硬的不行的阴茎从裤子里面拉出然后握住，嘴上毫无顾忌地吻住了Legolas。


	7. Chapter 7

“然后呢？”  
“然后我就朝着他的脸打了一拳。”  
“什么！你竟然朝他那长那么美的脸打了一拳！”  
“喂！如果你被人双手缚着抵在墙上，你倒是给我顺从一个看看！”  
“要是那个人是Thranduil的话我愿意啊”  
没等Legolas翻完白眼，Tauriel就说：“不对啊，你不是手被抓着举在头上吗，你是怎么朝他的脸打的？”  
Legolas一时语塞，接着气急败坏地说：“我挣开了不行啊！然后就打了啊！”  
“你确定是你打了他，而不是他上了你？”  
“……”  
Legolas将身体侧了一个方向，不想理那个在一旁意淫还膈应他的女人。幸好今天拉着桃子翘了课出来喝咖啡，上课时间咖啡店里都没什么人，不然就她那激动了就提高声调的大嗓门，估计喝一个咖啡全校的人就都知道他被Thranduil上过，对，是上过。  
那天确实是他打了Thranduil一拳，但他才不会告诉桃子那个时候自己的衣服已经被扒得差不多了，Thranduil也已经摩擦着他胯下的欲望让他射了一发。在充斥着欲望味道的房间里，Legolas的身体忍不住随着高潮后的痉挛颤抖，他的眼前蒙了一层水汽，看不清把他整个人按在墙上的男人的脸，但他想那时候自己的样子肯定不会太好——面色潮红，眼中带泪，喘着欲望发泄后重重的粗气——Legolas想着自己的样子都觉得羞耻，所以无怪他听到Thranduil笑着在他耳边说：“求我啊，求我操你啊。”  
那声带着诱惑的声音透过耳膜时，耳畔吹过的湿润的暖风让Legolas渐渐止住战栗的身体又开始颤抖。自己那一边的耳垂麻麻酥酥的，一半的身体已经酥软地没有力气再去支撑自己。Legolas不想屈服，但是自己的生理完全没办法控制，眼前的这个男人似乎知道自己每一个最柔软最敏感的地方，他在他面前就像是拿破仑在滑铁卢面对威灵顿，饶是曾经纵横疆场的将军，随着自己越接近穷途末路时候面对兵力强盛而又指挥得当的英剧，自己注定一败涂地。  
但是他不愿意就这么被臣服，所以当Thranduil再次将嘴唇贴上他的时候，他咬住对方的嘴唇狠狠地咬了下去。  
血腥味弥漫在两个人的舌尖，Legolas恶狠狠地盯着那个男人，虽然他不得不承认，嘴角挂着血迹的金发男人愈发地性感。Thranduil松开了困住Legolas双手的桎梏，笑着抹了抹嘴边的血，然后将带着血的指尖放在嘴边吮吸：“嗯，还有你的味道。”  
“你变态！”Legolas有些气绝，憋了半天才憋出一句话。  
“你不是在我这个变态身下挺享受的吗？”  
Legolas看着Thranduil咧着嘴越来越大的笑容，气急败坏地跳着脚，却没话可说。确实是自己被他捉弄，自己也确实很享受这个过程，但是他就是忍不住想打他，而他也确实这么干了。  
当Thranduil被冲着面门而来的拳头冲击地仰头捂脸的时候，Legolas忍着手上的剧痛胡乱地提着裤子就跑出了门。

Legolas的手肿了两天才消，他的室友是一个喝酒直接拿瓶吹的糙汉，自然不会费心去注意Legolas手上的异常。生理的看不到，心理上的更加察觉不到。在宿舍呆了两天，他一直惴惴不安，他不知道Thranduil被他打破了相之后会怎么报复他。Legolas想了无数种可能，Thranduil可能会把自己绑在柱子上拿皮鞭抽，或者直接杀到家里当着Elrond的面操自己，最好最好的情况也就是被退学。但是他等了两天，什么事都没有发生，生活正常得诡异。所以当他开始以为这件事就这么过去时，他才想起还有一节Thranduil的课等着他。  
当反应迟钝的室友终于忍不住问他怎么回事时，Legolas知道自己表现地太过焦虑了。他在房间里转了两圈，赶着室友收拾了平时堆成乱葬岗都下不去脚的宿舍，一边弯腰收拾，一边嘴上还絮絮叨叨地念叨。  
“所以你到底怎么了？”  
“打扫卫生啊，你没看到我们这屋子已经乱得下不去脚了吗？”  
Gimli在一边抱着手臂翻了个白眼：“和你住了半年多了，没见你什么时候那么勤奋会打扫屋子，除非是你碰到了什么棘手的你解决不了的事。”他看了看正在将床单塞进洗衣机的Legolas，“上回你喝醉错过考试，也是几天前反常地收拾屋子，结果谁知道你后来做出来的事更反常。”  
“别站在那儿说话不腰疼，快帮我把床底下的东西弄出来，你到底往床底下塞了什么恶心的东西。”一面床单摔向Gimli把他的整个人盖住。

当鼓起勇气接受课上Thranduil的羞辱时，他却发现Thranduil没有来上课，他坐在第一排瞬间就像泄了气的皮球一样松了一口气，整个人开始舒展开来。背后的女生们又开始叹息着抱怨，之前那节课的积极全没了影，一个个垂头丧气地像没了希望的丧失鬼。反倒是Legolas开心得像是刚出笼子的京巴一样，乐呵乐呵地上完了课，期间在代课老师提问却没人搭理的冷场中还起身回答了一个问题，拯救那个可怜的老师于尴尬的水火之中。下课时那个代课老师让他把作业带到办 公室时他也乐呵地同意了，只是他走到教师办公楼前才意识到他应该把作业送到Thranduil的办公室。  
抱着作业的手臂开始往下沉，他无意识地开始腿软，虽然他逃过了Thranduil三天，可是他不确定是不是时间越长，Thranduil对他的报复会越来越严酷。他决定找个方法避免直接碰面。

可是当他被Tauriel扯着翘了课去咖啡店讲八卦时，他倒情愿自己被Thranduil报复蹂躏，总好过因为欠了Tauriel的人情而被逼问细节时的尴尬。  
“不就是让你帮我交作业嘛，怎么事儿那么多。”  
“我可是接到你电话就抛下了Kili赶了大半个学校过来就帮你交作业，你不感谢我就算了，连八卦都不和我讲，那就太不厚道了。再不济，你让我听听前因后果也好啊，不明不白地帮你做事还不准问，这什么规矩啊。”  
“……也行，那你不许和别人说。”  
“不说！我连Kili都不说！”

听完Legolas的叙述，Tauriel神情复杂：“其实我去的时候，我没见着Thranduil，门是虚掩着的，但是办公室里什么人影都没有。我出来的时候听旁边办公室的老师讲，Thranduil好像3天前走了之后就再也没有出现过。那个门还是清洁员要打扫卫生才开的。”  
“难道我打重了？”  
“有可能吧……你想想虽然他做的事情是过分了一点，但是毕竟那天你喝醉酒是他帮你拖进屋子帮你洗干净的啊。你要是在外面躺一夜，或者碰到你的是其他人，估计你现在也不会活蹦乱跳地在我面前控诉他的罪行，也不会有那个力气打他一拳。”  
Legolas无言以对，一饮而尽杯子中残留的咖啡。  
“你打他那一拳还让你的手肿了两天呢，那他的脸呢？还有被你咬破的嘴。这是破相啊，不说他为了这一拳会怎么报复你，我们学校的女生要是知道是你让Thranduil破了面，那折磨估计就不是被爆菊那么简单了。”  
Legolas拿过Tauriel的咖啡开始喝。  
“你想他多骄傲一个人啊，为了找你都想出那么损的招。”  
“那是他故意的，觉得好玩。”  
“你为了好玩会色诱计算机老师远程黑了别人的电脑来找一个人？”  
Legolas问服务员要了一大壶水，没拿来杯子就开始拿起水壶还是猛灌。  
“不说那么美的脸被打一拳有多可惜，就冲你打他那一下，你也得去道个歉吧。”  
“他又不在学校，我怎么去？”  
“去他家啊。”  
“我只呆过我们家对门那个房子，我怎么知道他家在哪里。”  
“你说他爱过你ada，那么现在他被伤了，肯定是想在最容易看到你ada的地方啊。也算心理安慰，不是吗？”Tauriel摊手，“你想想有没有这个必要。”  
Legolas没说话，举起水壶继续喝水。  
Tauriel没再说话，看着Legolas喝完将杯子重重地砸在桌子上，一抹嘴巴，似乎是下定上断头台一样的决心的一字一顿地说：“好，我，去。”


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas回了趟家，他原本想在家里向Elrond撒撒娇，和双子、Arwe扯扯皮皮，再在家里吃顿饭磨磨蹭蹭一会儿再去对门道歉。要是磨蹭地久了，天色晚了，那自然也就不用去了。可是当他兴冲冲地跳下从室友那顺来的车时，发现家门口停着Aragorn的车。不用想也知道，Aragorn又跑来找Arwen了，接着就被好客的Elrond留在家里吃饭。Legolas原本打好的如意算盘出师未捷就身先死了，自己家是野兽猛虎，对门那家更是毒蛇猛兽，哪个他都不想去，但是他答应了Tauriel，要是临阵逃脱了估计能被她笑上一年。他权衡了一下左右两栋房子的利害，还是直接去道歉比较好。那个变态的Thranduil不知道怎么在偷窥自己家里的状况，要是自己回了家，自己心情被弄得不爽不说，再转而面对Thranduil的时候就又会被找到新的嘲讽点。  
当他思想准备了很久打算接受Thranduil不论怎么样的拳头或是嘲讽，心惊胆战去敲了门，却发现Thranduil那栋像是闲置很久的房子真的没有人时，他原本心中的恐惧没了，但是也没有庆幸，只是像一只迷路的小鹿一样不知道怎么办。他打电话给Tauriel：“桃子，他不在这个房子里。你看我来都来了，他不在，我道歉不成真不能怪我。”  
Tauriel那头乱哄哄的，嘈杂的背景音中他Legolas听到Tauriel在喊：“你等着。”然后就挂了电话。  
Legolas傻愣愣的站在Thranduil家门口，手里揣着被Tauriel挂断的电话。他思忖了一会儿，估计Tauriel又去哪儿疯去了，那个嘈杂的环境下，自己的电话她估计也就听了六七分，于是他决定不理会Tauriel这个时不时疯疯癫癫的人。正当他打算开着开着室友的那辆破车回学校时，他的手机响了。  
“Leggy，我帮你问了一圈，你知道Thranduil有个发小叫Galion的吗？对，就是我们学校那个教土木的老师，什么你不知道？没事，那现在知道了。我之前选了这个课，因为各种原因就和Galion关系处的挺好的，别闹，不是你想的那些关系。我今天听他讲他和Thranduil是发小我还吓了一跳呢，虽然都长得美吧，但是这个性格实在差得有点多。不过这都是前话，都不重要。总之就是，你和我讲他不在你家对门那个房子，我就去问Galion他知不知道Thranduil原本的家住哪儿。结果你猜怎么着，”Tauriel歇了一口气，吊足了胃口接着说，“Galion说Thranduil压根就没回家，他跑自己在州北的农场去了。天呐，你知道吗，Thranduil竟然还有一个农场，果然搞金融买股票的就是有钱啊。不对，扯哪儿了。哦……然后我就说我上课有些问题没搞明白，不知道Thranduil什么时候回来，要是时间长了把问题忘了那考试就完了，Galion倒是很爽快地给了我地址。所以说，你快回学校，收拾收拾明天我们就是州北……”  
“等等，我们去州北干嘛，还有我们是谁啊”Legolas被Tauriel连珠带炮的语句说得脑袋发胀，他一直听着Tauriel在电话那头自言自语插不上话，耳朵里嗡嗡地开始出现耳鸣，Tauriel的声音越来越远。Legolas开始考虑晚上回去之后怎么说服Gimli把那辆小破车修一修。当他打算要是Gimli不肯的话就把他藏在床底下的钱偷出来去修车时，他听到Tauriel说让他明天收拾东西去州北。  
“当然是去州北的农场找Thranduil啊，你不是答应了要道歉吗。还有我们指的是我和你，放心我不叫kili。”Tauriel在那头夸张地叹着气。

Legolas在去州北的路上瞅着一脸兴奋的Tauriel思索其实是她自己想去找Thranduil。而当他们到达Thranduil的农场时，这个想法被证实地淋漓精致。  
远远地他就看到在农场门口站着一个金发的身材修长的男人。不像在学校里看到的Thranduil，穿着永远滴水不漏无懈可击，永远的扣到脖子的白色衬衣配修身收腰的意大利西装，也不像那天宿醉醒来穿着家居服慵懒的感觉。这里的Thranduil穿着宽松的T恤和牛仔裤，站在阳光下是一种Legolas从未见过的随性。恍惚中他瞅见Tauriel大呼小叫地把行李甩给他就朝着Thranduil飞奔而去。等他好不容易拖着行李挪到Thranduil的面前，Thranduil已经被Tauriel用手臂驾着往屋里走。  
自从Tauriel看到Thranduil的那一刻起，她眼里就没有Legolas了，Tauriel整个人像章鱼一样黏在Thranduil身上，上下其手也是占尽了便宜。摸遍之后转过头越过Thranduil的肩膀冲Legolas嫉妒地看了一眼，嘴巴一张一合不出声音地比划：“都被你看光了！”Legolas无力地在后面抽搐，用手提了一下快滑到地上的行李，艰难的跟在他们后面走。

Legolas已经从最初看到Thranduil那一瞬间的恍惚中转醒过来。不要被外表的美貌迷惑了！Legolas这样对自己说，内心又开始打着他的小九九。看这样子应该伤应该好大半了，至少看不出有脸肿充血之类的症状，外表的伤治好的问题就不大了，内心的伤嘛，他才不信这个做过别人家庭小三最后又被赶跑的人会因为自己打了一拳就萌生轻生之类的想法，不过心里扭曲倒是有。Legolas跟在后面琢磨了一会儿，决定逮着机会就道个歉就完了，早完成任务早回家。虽然这个农场风景很好，环境也好，从大门口到屋子那一段路上Legolas看都了一个鱼塘，鱼塘周边还养了一些鸡，那些鸡迈着细长的小短腿儿互相追逐，还时不时地展翅离地三尺高飞一下。离池塘不远就种着几棵果树，快到丰收的季节，书上的果子一个个地从茂密的树叶里冒出个头来。走到一半路过了一片菜园子，菜园子旁边有一个用篱笆搭起的葡萄架，葡萄架一直从延生到房子的侧门。葡萄的茎缠绕在架子上，茎上长出的叶子将篱笆的空隙填满，在泛滥的阳光下投下一片阴影。再远处就是农场的地，正儿八经地种着小麦，一簇簇地在田间随着风摇动着。接近房子前还种了好几盆盆景，Legolas因为Elrond研究盆景的关系一眼就识出那几棵盆景少说也得有70年，没个十年八年的，不会长得那么挺拔秀美。Legolas不似Tauriel一样，自从见着Thranduil以后就七荤八素地眼里只有他，Legolas留意着这个农场，心里暗骂：真他妈的懂享受。  
不过事实是，Legolas也是在这个农场里结结实实地享受了一回。Thranduil对他们很热情，不过那个热情是只限定于物质上的和Tauriel一个人，对Legolas的态度则是不闻不问不管。似乎只是把他当做了Tauriel的实体影子，不亏待，但是也不过问。从Legolas到农场的那天起，Thranduil就没拿正眼瞧过他，每次Legolas想开腔说话都被Thranduil用其他的话打断。每次在饭桌上Legolas想插进Thranduil和Tauriel热火朝天的谈话中，不是突然冷场，就是Thranduil如同没听见似的继续和Tauriel扯，Legolas的一句话就生生地挂在嘴边接着又给生生地吞回去。再不然就是看到Thranduil陪着Tauriel在池塘钓鱼时，Legolas踱着踱着挪到他们身边，还没等Legolas想要说点什么，Thranduil就会借个缘由离开。所以住了十天有余，整个农场都逛遍了，Legolas还是没找到机会和Thranduil独处说上一句话，更不要说道歉了。他想就这么算了，但是Tauriel不同意，说他必须得完成任务，不然把他5岁被人当成女孩子的事给抖出来。他和桃子抱怨，桃子也只能安慰地看他几眼，转身就又缠上了Thranduil。见色忘友！Legolas边骂着那个乐不思蜀的叛徒一边拿着弓箭朝鱼塘周围的鸡群乱射。  
说是乱射其实也不是，毕竟底子在那儿摆着。  
所以当天色将暗的时候，Legolas惊恐地发现，池塘边上养着的鸡全被他射死了。  
一个都不剩。


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas以为Thranduil会大发雷霆，再不济也会嘲讽他几句让他自己无地自容，但是Thranduil听说鸡全部被射杀之后只是惨白了脸，一句话也不讲。Legolas和Tauriel面面相觑，这样的情况，他们两个连怎么接话都不知道了。Legolas甚至下定了决心要是Thranduil实在震怒的话就以身谢罪了，但是在这样沉默的情况下，Legolas早已打好的腹稿都难以讲出，更别说是以身谢罪了。Thranduil沉默了很久，久到Legolas以为Thranduil都伤心过度睡着了。Thranduil恢复了一些脸色喃喃地说：“也许这就是命运吧。”声音听到Legolas以为是风拂过窗帘的声音。接着Legolas听到了他来到农场后Thranduil对他说的第一句话：“你射的鸡，你自己解决。”  
Legolas不明白那个解决的具体含义，话语在嘴边转了三圈斟酌了一下问：“解决的意思是……让我全部吃了？”  
“如果你要吃的话你就吃吧，”Thranduil被逗笑，“我的意思是你可以把这些鸡送给隔壁农场，或者是其他的办法处理掉。只要不要让我家池塘边尸横遍野就成。”  
Legolas看着Thranduil的眼神仿佛Thranduil中了邪：“你不生气我把你的鸡全杀了？”  
“生气有什么用，能让我的鸡全活过来吗？”Thranduil翘起二郎腿，背依靠住椅背，歪着头笑着说。那一瞬间，Legolas又看到了那个高高地站在讲台上像睥睨蝼蚁一样看下面学生的Thranduil，那一瞬间的失神好像只是Legolas的幻觉。  
“所以你还是快想办法解决那些鸡吧，天气那么热搁到明天估计全丑了，要是明天我起床闻到的不是花香而是腐烂的臭味的话，那我就可能真的要生气了。”说完没等Legolas回答，施施然起身，拉过站在Legolas身边已经傻掉一半的Tauriel：“桃子，我带你去看花房的花。”

当Legolas开着小三轮挨家挨户地送完鸡回来，已经是10点光景，屋里的灯暗了大半，瞧不见Thranduil的身影，只留了Tauriel坐在餐桌前吃一盘意大利面。看到Legolas进屋，招了招手：“我给你留了半锅。”  
“送完了？”  
“嗯，全送完了。我和他们讲是Thranduil送他们的，他们一个个的全一脸习以为常的表情，还不住地夸他，说他和邻里关系特别好，有时候他不在农场让他们帮他管，回来后又是送东西又是给钱的把他们个个都弄得不好意思。”Legolas边吞着边含糊地说，“不觉得很奇怪吗，和他给人的印象完全不一样。”  
“你不也和你给人的印象不一样”Tauriel揶揄他，“外面看着多么无所谓，其实还不是比谁都心软。让你道歉就道歉，让你呆这里十多天也就呆，虽然把人家的鸡全射死了。”  
“得了，你就别膈应我了，你拿着话和kili讲他还以为我和你有什么事呢，那么了解我。”Legolas一抹嘴巴，盘子里的番茄酱都被他全部抹干净。Tauriel的话让他感到强烈的不自在，就像一把刀，把他一直用来包裹自己的屏障刺开，毫不修饰地裸露在空气中任人评头论足。他不知道原来自己的本心这样容易就被人看穿，只能笑骂拿kili来结束这场危险的对话。  
Tauriel也不说话，只是会心地看了Legolas一眼，漫不经心地拿着叉子搅着盘子里的剩下的几根棉条，就像是用灯光使猫咪追逐自己的尾巴一样耐心地在盘子里绕着圈圈：“今天的Thranduil很不对劲，你发现了吗？”  
“他是个奇怪的人，做出的事情永远出人意料，我只能这么来理解他今天的反应。”  
“他今天8点的样子就脸色惨白地就回房间。”Tauriel摊了摊手，“他胃不好，我煮了汤你等下帮我送上去。”  
“等等，为什么让我送啊，还有他胃不好你那么关心干嘛？”legolas激动地站了起来，椅子在地上拖出了刺耳的摩擦声。  
Tauriel一副理所当然的神情：“我煮了汤当然就该你送了啊，还有，我们这算寄人篱下住在别人家啊，你今天又捅了篓子，煮点汤让他养养胃也算应该吧！”  
Legolas被说得无力反驳，耷拉个肩膀垂头丧气地做着最后的挣扎说：“你就不怕我今天晚上出不了他的房间？”  
“反正又不是第一次了，怕什么。而且我怎么记得今天有人哭丧着脸和我讲把人家的鸡射死了，实在不行就以身相许。你记得吗？”Tauriel说着自顾自上楼，“汤在灶台上炖着，你小心点拿，”Legolas以为是让自己别烫着，心中还有点感动，结果Taurie最后说的那三个子差点没让他掀桌——“别洒了。”

Thranduil拿了酒杯躺在窗边的软榻上，胃酸在胃里翻江倒海，甚至不断上涌到喉咙口想要冲破而出，Thranduil忍着胃里一阵阵的痉挛，更加猛烈地灌着酒，一口口把喉咙里的的酸浆押回胃里。胃病是他喝出来的，但他每一回都会拿酒接着摧残他的胃，喝醉了睡过去就好了，他每次都这么和自己说。  
他听到门被打开的声音，他以为是Tauriel就没有理会，但是那个人却站在房间里很久，Thranduil很奇怪Tauriel在房间里那么久竟然什么话都没讲，他想转头时听到一个声音在脑后响起：“你是想让自己的胃彻底烂掉吗？”接着自己手上的酒杯被夺走，塞进来一碗汤。Thranduil愣愣地抬头看着那个正在收拾桌子边的酒杯的人。什么都没说什么都没做，就只是盯着Legolas看。Thranduil觉得可能是开始醉了，都开始出现幻觉了。  
“怎么？你不喝？这可是Tauriel花好长时间炖的，连我都不让喝。”  
Thranduil没有回答，眼前的人在他眼前开始模糊，整个世界天旋地转，他看到好几个Legolas的分影在他眼前晃，不断地重合，又不断地分开，黄橙橙的灯光洒在Legolas金黄的头顶，像撒开了一朵绚烂的烟花。  
手中的陶瓷碗被再次夺走，嘴唇突然一热，他晃了晃头清了清晕眩的视线，他诧异地感觉到Legolas正坐在软榻的一边，一口一口地喂他喝汤。Legolas的眉头紧皱着，似乎有些不耐烦但又不放心就这么留着他一个人走掉。然而脸上的无奈丝毫没有妨碍手上的温柔。  
“你知道吗，这个场景让我想起以前，Elrond也是这样一口一口地喂我吃饭。”Thranduil笑着看到Legolas正在舀汤的手明显一僵，“他是一个温柔的情人，你和他比，要学的还有很多。比如他不会在喂我喝汤的时候在我衣服上洒了一半。”  
Legolas深吸了一口气告诉自己不能就这么被他气到，咬着牙不去理会他的揶揄继续伸手喂他喝着汤。  
Thranduil笑着看到被他气到的Legolsa，突然觉得心情好了许多，他拿手挥开像一把箭一样直冲向他面门的勺子：“够了，不喝了，剩下的你喝吧。”  
“我小时候生活的环境不好，不知道妈妈是谁，爸爸在我很小的时候就死了。我现在拥有的一切可能在你看来并不算什么，但是对于从小生长在毒品卖淫黑帮枪战横行的环境中的我来说，能得到我现在拥有的一切对我来说都已经是奢求以外的惊喜。从来没有过奢望，也不敢奢望。”  
Legolas渐渐停止把汤喝的咕隆直响的动作。他很难想象Thranduil在那种环境中遭受过什么事能让他笑着把那可怕的环境轻描淡写地讲出。  
Thranduil笑着看着Legolas继续说：“后来我上了大学，终于逃离了那个地方，接着我就遇到了Elrond。有一件事你没有想错，是我勾引了他。我爱他爱得无法自拔，没有一天不在想他，可是真见着他了我却又不敢做什么，我就每隔几天就说我不舒服去见他，每次他都会很温柔地替我检查，没有病的时候他就拿那个时间和我聊天。嗯，后面的事你也知道了，鸡飞狗跳吧。”  
“我和他说我们可以到乡下买一块地，搞一个农场，他的诊所不要了，我的学业也放弃了。然后我们真的买了一片农场，Elrond付的钱，那几乎把Elrond的积蓄全花了，我以为我们能很开心很快活地在农场里一直生活下去，只有我们两个。”Thranduil抬眼看了看听得入神的Legolas，轻笑着继续说，“你知道幻想的坏处在于什么吗，那就是你会以为那是真的。那一年我23，他比我大了整整15岁，我可以抛下一切，因为我本来就一无所有，但是我忘了Elrond，他不能。”  
“为什么，他怎么就不能抛下一切和你在一起呢？”Legolas有些激动，整个软榻都随着Legolas激烈晃动的身体摇晃着，“换了我，为了一个自己爱的人，我就会放弃一切和他在一起。”  
“因为Elrond还有你啊，还有你的哥哥姐姐们，honey。”Thranduil摸上Legolas的脸颊，温柔地就像拂过一样珍宝，“我和他没住上一个月，你ada的秘书就跑来说你在家里大闹，所有的东西都砸了不说，咋完之后就是一直不退的高烧。然后他走了，在那晚的雨夜中头也不回地走了，甚至忘了第二天是我的生日”Thranduil自嘲地笑笑，“所以你看，我一直都是输给了你的，”  
Legolas没有说话，一直以为自己是一个受害者，但是听完Thranduil平淡的叙述，在他的版本里，自己才是那个胜利者。一个是情人，一个是父亲，Elrond最后的选择也确确实实证明了自己的胜利。可是，Legolas心中竟然也有些许的难过，为了眼前这个笑着平淡地讲完自己一半人生的Thranduil。  
“这个农场就是当初那个你们想要住下的农场吗？”  
“你射杀的那群鸡应该是我和Elrond才住下时买的一群鸡的后代了，以前每天早上他在叫我起床后都会拿着前一天晚上的剩饭去喂鸡，我就在窗边看着他。我还记得阳光很好，还有他弯腰的样子。”  
Legolas看到Thranduil的眼角有银光闪过：“对不起。”他只说得出这句话。  
“为了什么？”  
“所有。”  
“其实你不必的，真的。我把一切都归结为报应，是以前犯的罪孽到最后一个个地来报复我。”Thranduil突然哈哈大笑，“他离开后我独自喂着鸡的时候想，我一定要把他们好好地养下去，要是哪一天他们全死了，那就是上天在告诉我，该放手了。”Thranduil收住笑声，对着Legolas微微一笑。今天晚上Thranduil一直在笑，大笑、嘲笑、讥笑，可是只有这个笑不掺杂任何的杂志，干净地犹如剔透的玻璃。Legolas的心跳突然漏了一拍。  
窗外的星光挂在深蓝的夜空中闪烁，夏日的余温还没有散去，但是秋日的凉风已趁着夏日的间隙悄然而来，吹散阵阵炎热。只有几只知了还在不知疲倦地叫着，或许他们知道他们的生命已快到尽头，只为在初秋的夜晚留下自己最后的印记。Legolas觉得这个星空很美，夜晚很静，秋风很凉。  
他突然就握住了Thranduil的手。


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil有些诧异Legolas的举动，他回头看了Legolas一眼，眼眸流转，Legolas浅蓝色的眼睛中倒映着自己的样子，他的脸上写满了一种称之为怜悯同情的表情。Thranduil换过诧异的表情，轻笑：“觉得我很可怜是吗？同情对我来说是没用的东西，我不会同情别人，同时我也觉得被人同情是一件无关痛痒的事情。”  
Legolas抿了抿唇，松开了Thranduil的手，他盯着Thranduil不知何时又握在手里的酒杯，暗红色的液体在杯子中涌动，好像自己的心情一样，微醺而又起伏。Legolas缓缓地开口：“我没有同情你，我和你一样，觉得同情是这个世界上最无用的情绪。”Legolas顿了一下，“算是一种理解。不管你信不信，我理解你。”  
Thranduil收起那一脸的自嘲，反手握住Legolas松开的手，“也许我信呢？”

Legolas不知道是怎么被翻倒在床上的，他只知道自己在被迫灌了两杯酒后神志就开始模糊。他记得Thranduil一刻不停地在问他Aragorn的事，但他只是扯着其他的事。  
“不是我不肯说，是我没准备好说。”Legolas在敷衍搪塞了一番之后，只能这样回答。  
Thranduil也没再追问，朝Legolas手里的酒杯中又倒满了酒，拿自己手里的杯子碰了碰Legolas的酒杯，眼神一直催促着Legolas喝完手里的酒。Legolas被盯得有些不好意思，Thranduil在朦胧的灯光下，线条比平时更加地柔和，眼神中常带着的戏谑不见了，就这么直直地盯着他，眼睛湿润的仿佛要滴出水来。Legolas感觉到自己的脸开始变热，他只能举起酒杯已掩饰自己。Legolas喝尽酒杯中的酒，他看着暗红色的液体一点一点地从杯底减少，一丝丝地如退潮一般退去，橙黄色的光透过玻璃，炸开了一朵绚烂的花，他眯起眼睛，眼前的绚烂没有消失，反而更加清晰，而那朵花却像一个漩涡一样，仿佛要把自己吞噬。Legolas刚放下酒杯，还残留着些许液体的嘴唇就被封上。  
Thranduil倾过身去，Legolas坐得离他远了一点，饶是他这样的身高弯着腰也有些吃力。Thranduil不找痕迹地往前挪了挪，直到手能够将Legolas整个都围住。他轻轻地一推Legolas，让他离开了座位一寸，好让自己从软榻上站起来。Thranduil没有去理会被他带倒在地，洒了一地暗红的红酒，也没有去理会Legolas因为惊异而失手掉落在地上，碎落一地的酒杯。他精准地避开了地上的红酒和玻璃渣，不费力气地就将Legolas推倒在了床上。  
Legolas带迷茫的神情，目光涣散地盯着跨开双腿跪坐在他腰上的Thranduil，说不出一句话。他等到Thranduil差不多脱光了上身的衣服，他才艰难地问：“为什么又是这样？”  
Thranduil没有停止手上的动作，脱完自己身上的衣服开始解裤子，他笑着望向有些不知所措的Legolas：“我看你想起了不好的回忆，所以我换种办法让你开心。”  
“你觉得……这能让我开心？”Legolas看着Thranduil一把扯掉牛仔裤上的皮带，盯着露出一半的内裤边缘，咽了咽口水。  
“我能让你开心的。”说完，Thranduil就俯身吻主了身下的Legolas。一阵长吻之后，Thranduil离开Legolas半寸，嘴唇间的拉丝没有切断，细细长长地在他们之间拉伸，“至少这次能，我会让你离不开我。”  
Thranduil亲了一下Legolas的唇角，一边一颗颗地解着Legolas衬衫上的扣子，一面对着Legolas的耳边吹气：“下回我一定要把你的衬衫全扔了。”  
Legolas被逗乐，Thranduil的表现就像是一个第一次接触肉体的处男，急不可耐地想要吃到眼前的美味。Thranduil叹息一声，放弃手里的动作，猛地一扯已经敞开到胸膛的衣角。纽扣被纤维猛烈的撕扯中从衣服中挣脱，散落在地上，跳动了几下终于停止了动作安稳地躺在地板上。Legolas的胸膛裸露在微凉的空气中，Legolas撑起手肘将身体抬高了一点。房间中的空气凝滞了，四周安静地可怕，只有Legolas和Thranduil喘着粗气的呼吸声。Legolas微微测过身体，用右手支撑起整个身体的重量，左手猛地一拉Thranduil的脖子就吻了上去。  
既然改变不了，那就去接受。

Legolas的右手终于支撑不住两个人的身体，当他以为他要装上床板，决定就此两眼一黑就昏厥过去的时候，他发觉脑后被Thranduil的手臂护住。Thranduil的舌头在Legolas的口中留恋了一会才离开他的嘴巴说：“我可不想和一具尸体做爱。”  
Legolas躺在Thranduil的臂弯中，被他的吻索要得难以自持，身下已经湿了一大片，他想要和Thranduil讲他现在就想要他，他迫不及待地想要结束这冗杂的前戏。可是存留的意志阻止着他，Legolas的身体被Thranduil撩拨地燃烧起来，在不断地天人交战中，只能用喘息回应着Thranduil的话语。  
Thranduil看着身下的人好笑，他突然就不急了，他决定慢慢来。Thranduil慢慢地向Legolas的下身滑去。他用牙齿扯开了Legolas的裤子，然后一边用手将裤子拉扯到膝盖，一边继续用牙齿将Legolas的内裤往下扯。他听到头顶不断急促的喘息声，很是满意的拿空闲出来的手把Legolas的阴茎猛地从内裤中扯了出来。  
Legolas的阴茎膨胀地将整个龟头都暴露在包皮外，紫红色的龟头因为极度的膨胀，皮肤下显现着若影若现的血丝。Thranduil等不及把Legolas的裤子整个褪下就一口含住了那巨大的勃起，Legolas在他的头顶倒吸了一口凉气。Thranduil用嘴唇把龟头整个包裹住，尽量避开牙齿，用柔软的嘴唇不断地摩擦。他左手握住阴茎的根部，把肉棒往嘴巴中更深入了一些，舌头不断地舔舐着越来越硬的肉棒。他伸出舌头一路舔到了底部，再从底部一路舔回了在顶部不断分泌液体的龟头上德小孔，Thranduil嘴巴在最后将整个肉棒含在嘴里用力地吮吸了几下后，就离开了Legolas的阴茎。Thranduil握住已经被自己撩拨地更加坚挺的湿润的阴茎，攀上Legolas的身体，一把吻住Legolas的嘴巴。咸涩的味道在Legolas的口中蔓延，带着甜腻的欲望不断撩拨着Legolas的脑神经，他觉得自己无法思考，他只能任由Thranduil摆布。  
“叫出来。”Thranduil离开Legolas的嘴巴后低沉地嘶吼着，一只手不停地上下摩擦Legolas的阴茎，另一只手牵着Legolas的手摸到自己的裤子上，“帮我脱，快！”  
Legolas手忙脚乱地解着Thranduil的裤子，不知道扣子太紧还是Legolas被撩拨地双手无力，解了半天没有解开。Thranduil只能直起身子自己解。他跪在床上，一边解着皮带一边看着床上烧红了脸的Legolas，嘴巴周围被他吸得红肿了起来，嘴边一片口水流淌的印记，上身的衬衫已经在混乱中被他丢在了一边，一路向下是被他褪到膝盖的裤子和在空气中提拔竖立的下体。Thranduil褪掉自己身上最后的遮蔽物，早已经在裤子里挺立了很久的阴茎获得了自由。他俯身亲了亲Legolas的分身，猛地转过Legolas的身体，扯掉碍事的裤子说：“如果你不想第二天走不了路的话，床头柜第二个抽屉里有润滑油。”

Thranduil抬起Legolas的屁股，一手将他的腰拖住，一手慢慢地把润滑油沿着后庭的外圈按摩，一点点地转着螺旋往里面深入，动作温柔地Legolas都以为这个在他背后捣弄的男人和那天让他下不了床的男人不是同一个人，可是明明他们就是同一个人。正当Legolas胡思乱想的时候，Thranduil巨大的下体已经在润滑油的作用下进入了他的身体。Legolas闷哼着，他不断尝试着放松身后的肌肉，使穴口的肌肉尽量不去排斥被侵入的巨根。Thranduil一点点地抽插，缓慢地让Legolas慢慢适应这种身体里插着异物的感觉，等到穴口被撑得差不多了，他才慢慢地加快频率。Legolas身下的阴茎硬得都快滴出血来，后庭的巨物虽然动作温柔但是却每每都能准确地挤到前列腺。被挤压的前列腺使得血气不断地上升，Legolas觉得自己无法思考，他终于叫了了出来。喘息中带着满足的快感，Thranduil听到声音后不出所料地又加快了频率，Legolas的整个身体都摇晃起来。他叫得越来越大声、越来越急促，而身后的人听着他的叫声也越发快地撞击着他的身体，仿佛要把自己身体融合进他的身体中一样。Legolas在一波猛烈的撞击后，憋了很久的下体终于喷射出了白色粘稠的液体，而身后的Thranduil却似乎没有停下的意思。Legolas的眼前慢慢模糊起来，他看到床板上的雕花动了起来，不停地转动着就像是一个不停将他吞噬的漩涡，被前列腺挤压冲上脑子的血压开始回流，高潮后滚烫的身体一点点地流失热量，一点点地变冷。当眼前终于连转动的雕花都不见了，一片白色的迷雾，Legolas被充斥得满满的后穴被温热的液体灌满，奇怪的异物感不见了。  
Legolas长舒一口气，不顾床单上的污秽，转身就以一个“大”字形瘫倒在了床上。身上每一个部分都软瘫如泥，包裹刚才一直高挺如战士的下身，此刻也疲软地蜷缩在身下。  
Thranduil俯身浅浅地吻了一下Legolas：“我说能让你开心，开心了吗？”  
“嗯”Legolas累的只能发出一声简单的单音节，喉咙底部传来的是混沌的声音。  
Thranduil在Legolas的身边躺下，一把扳过平躺在床上的Legolas的肩膀，将他揉进自己的胸口，在他耳边说：“睡吧，我们明天就回家。”


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas觉得好像一切都回到了原点，可是好像一切又都不一样了。自从在农场那一夜后，Thranduil的对Legolas的态度有了180度的大转变，确切的说应该是150度的样子。不再冷嘲热讽，不再捉弄他，这些转变Legolas原来是很满意的，但是突然过分的关心，Legolas就觉得很奇怪了。  
Tauriel一副看傻子的样子，“难道你希望你们只是for one night，接着假装什么都没发生？”  
Legolas觉得Tauriel说的很有道理，他并不希望自己和Thranduil的关系只是一晚上的炮友关系，但是他就是觉得别扭。Thranduil之前是Elrond的情人，如果不出意外自己可能还要叫他一声ada，但是现在成了和自己在床上缠绵过两夜的人，Legolas不知道该怎么面对Elrond，连带着不知道怎么处理他和Thranduil的关系。所以他做了一个决定，索性谁也别见。  
连着两个月没回家后，Elrond的电话终于打了进来，Legolas支支吾吾了半天没说出一句话，最后只能搪塞自己在准备学校的射箭比赛，没时间回家。他知道Elrond听出了他话语中的敷衍，但是好在Elrond是一个极有教养的人，他知道如果Legolas不想说，那他就算怎么问也是没用的。  
相对于好脾气的Elrond，Thranduil竟然显得比以往任何时候都沉得住气。  
在Legolas找了很多理由让Tauriel帮他去交作业，以此避免和Thranduil的单独接触后，Thranduil在课上以一个极为委婉的理由让Tauriel代替Legolas课代表的位置。、Thranduil意味深长地看了呆立在一旁的Legolas一眼，眼神中仿佛在说如果你不喜欢，那就一切都顺着你的意就好了。Legolas当时很想辩解自己并没有不喜欢，只是自从农场那一夜后Thranduil的不表态让Legolas不知道怎么定位自己与他的关系，所以他只能退缩，假装一切都没有发生过一样。但是他说不出口，他只能看着Tauriel在一群女生嫉妒地眼神中坐到第一排取代他的位置。  
Legolas失去了最后一个找Thranduil的正当理由，而Thranduil依旧什么都没有做，没有找Legolas，没有电话，没有捎人带话，就连他和Thranduil之间起纽带作用的Tauriel都像没事人一样地该干嘛干嘛。Thranduil就像一个躲在草丛后面伺机而动的豹子，等着Legolas自己找去找他。  
于是Legolas索性连Thranduil的金融学课也不上了，他性子中倔强的那一面在脑子里发了芽，他执拗地不想遂了Thranduil的心意。

入了夜的秋天终于开始摆脱夏日的燥热，秋风吹动树叶，发出沙沙的声音。但是Legolas并不喜欢这样不规律的阵阵凉风，那已经是他射歪的第3支箭了。他有些懊恼地咒骂了一句，忍不住看了看看台上的Thranduil。当他发现原本坐着Thranduil的位置上没有了人的时候，Legolas叹息了一声，自己毫无征兆的坏状态怕是把Thranduil都逼走了吧。  
而旁边Bolg奇好的状态，让自己相比之下显得更加地差劲。他想起自己被任命为学校射箭社的社长的时候Bolg满眼的不屑，以及每次开例会训练的时候Bolg的故意找茬和时不时的迟到，他知道Bolg一直对于他的任命很不满，但因为他一直是学校射箭队的主力，所以他只能放纵Bolg的一切行为。而今天的决赛仿佛真的是印证了Bolg对他的评价：“空有一副好皮囊的弱鸡。”  
他从箭筒中抽出一支箭，放在弓箭上，拉满弓，感受着风向和力度。Legolas迟迟没有放松对于弦。在连续射歪了3只箭之后，他没有了一开始的自信，他听到看台上的窃窃私语，他知道如果这只箭再射歪，他就不只是走下社长的位置那么简单了。Legolas又朝原来Thranduil坐着的方向看了看，Thranduil还是不见人影，他回转目光，深吸一口气，对着远处缩小成一个点的靶子努力集中注意力。耳边是呼啸而过的风，他用身体的每一个毛孔感受着风向，他努力和风转换为一体，身体开始变得轻盈，身后的观众的声音渐渐变成了模糊的低语，射箭场旁边随风飘逸的树枝不动了，仿佛每一颗漂浮在空气中的尘埃都能被捕捉到。远处的耙子的圆圈渐渐放大，大到他能看清每一个白色线圈的轮廓，Legolas松开了手中的弦。离了弦的箭飞快地向前飞驰，划过空中的浮尘留下一道痕迹就打在了靶子的正中心。  
Legolas暗送一口气的时候，身后被他调小的背景音突然放大，观众在他身后发出了一阵惊呼，他用余光瞥到旁边的Bolg突然转过弓箭朝他射来，想躲已经来不及，两个人之间20米的距离让飞驰的箭仿佛在一瞬间就飞到了Legolas的面前，想躲已经来不及，Legolas飞快地思考着以什么姿势躲才不至于自己横死射箭场。电光火石间，已经逼近Legolas举起抵挡的手臂的箭“铛”地一声被甩在了地上。一把剑横在Legolas的手臂前，被挡开的箭被远远地甩在了50米开外的草地上。  
Legolas顺着身，望向这把剑的主人，披散在两颊边的银色头发在空中肆意飞舞，月光直直地打在Legolas目光能触及的半边脸上，宛如天神一般鲜明的轮廓让Legolas有些恍惚，仿佛这是在梦中。Thranduil紧缩着眉头目光冷冷地望着对面还没有放下弓的Bolg，拿开挡在Legolas面前的剑，直直地指着Bolg，说：“我早就料到会有人公报私仇，但是我没想到你的手法这么恶劣，这么明目张胆。”  
“这次是警告，下次再让我看到你这些见不得人的行为，别怪我一把刀直接砍下去。”Thranduil拿着刀的右手在空中刷了一个剑花，收进了左手的剑鞘，“不过想你也没这个机会了，你这样的人在我们学校，不论对谁都是一个危害。你回去收拾你的东西，这个学校不欢迎你，你被开除了。”

“为什么你会拿着剑？”被Thranduil拉出场地，甩进汽车后座的Legolas捧着被Thranduil塞进手里的咖啡，惊魂未定地问。  
“我刚救了你一命，你第一句话不是谢我而是问我这个？”Thranduil边点火边回答，“在你第射出第二箭时就有人和我讲他可能要拿箭射你，就算不死也要弄个重伤。我不想，不想看你被别人动一下，所以我在去办公室拿了一把别人送我的剑。我不忍心看你被人伤害。”  
“为什么Bolg那么恨我？如果只是对于任命我为社长感到不满，我大可以把这个位置让给他。”Legolas锁紧了眉头不解地问。他在汽车后座上看着驾驶位上的Thranduil，他把车开得飞快，好像想要快点逃离这个学校。  
“你还记得Azog吗？那个被你撵走的老师？那是他的爸爸。因为你的指控，不仅丢了工作，还身败名裂，家徒四壁。”  
Legolas想起来了，那时候的他刚进大学，正是意气风发的时候，他不喜欢射箭队的那个教练，而他也老是让Legolas在整个队伍面前出丑。Legolas不喜欢他，跑去和校长说他骚扰他。在那之后就再也没见过Azog，仿佛从这个世界上消失了一样。  
“不过你放心，有我在，就不会让任何人伤你一根毫毛。这件事我会摆平。”Thranduil把车停下，转头望着Legolas，目光坚定地说。  
Legolas发现Thranduil把车停在了自己家门口。“你怎么带我回家了。”  
“这个事太轰动，过不了多久就会传到Elrond那个半秃耳中。被他追着问你的消息，倒不如我现在就把你完完整整地送还给他，还省去我的麻烦。”  
说完，Thranduil将扭转的身体往前探了探，给了Legolas一个绵长的吻。Legolas体味着这个吻中得意味，有抱歉、有怜惜、也有着说不清道不明的爱。狭小的车厢里，他们相拥吻着对方，暧昧的荷尔蒙在空气中发酵，这一瞬间，仿佛全世界都是他们的，谁也夺不走，谁也拿不去。  
Thranduil意犹未尽地离开Legolas的嘴巴，“快进去吧，我还没准备好怎么和Elrond解释我们俩的关系。”  
Legolas刚把一只脚跨出车门，又似乎想起什么似的转过头问：“所以，我们到底是什么关系？”  
“这个取决于你。”Thranduil伸出手理了理Legolas的长发，“我在对面住下，想好了就来找我。我等你。”

Thranduil看着Legolas走进房子，直到屋里的灯全暗了，他才拿出手机拨通了电话：“你今天做的很好，我很满意。你父亲的指控我会想办法取消，复职是不可能了，但是我会帮他找一个体面的工作。至于你，我会重新帮你安排学校。最后一点，你要是敢和任何人透露一个字，我就敢将我给予你的全部拿回来，然后彻彻底底地把你毁掉。我说到做到，Bolg，你父亲也不例外。”


	12. Chapter 12

Aragorn心烦意燥地看了看已经见底的咖啡杯，第三次招手让那个从他进门起就一直笑着偷看他的服务员把自己的咖啡杯满上。他注意到那个服务员看到他的示意后，走到他面前，除了咖啡外，又加了一块黑森林蛋糕。  
“这是我的电话号码。”服务员讲一面写着电话号码的纸巾垫在咖啡杯底下，把蛋糕在他面前推了推，“这是我送你的。”说完冲他嫣然一笑。  
换了以往，Aragorn会和她无伤大雅地开几个玩笑，直到把对方逗得花枝乱颤，然后再委婉地表示自己有女朋友了。但是他今天没有这样的心情，他听到挂在大门上的风铃发出一阵凌乱而又清脆的响声，他眼睛看着朝他走来的红发女子，嘴里朝已经快挂不住笑容的服务员支吾地敷衍了几句。他用余光瞥到失望地离开桌边回到吧台懊丧地垂着头的姑娘，在心里道了一声抱歉，自己今天实在没有什么心情关注一些无关的事情。  
Tauriel翘起二郎腿，扁了扁嘴巴问：“有什么事情不能在电话里说，非得让我跑过大半个城到这里来见你，要不是都认识你，Kili都以为我也搞外遇了。”  
Aragorn听到Tauriel字眼中的“也”，有点尴尬。他知道自己理亏，踌躇了半天不知道该怎么把自己坐在这里想了半天的腹稿讲出来。  
他吸了一口气，小心翼翼地问：“我就是想问，Legolas他好吗？”  
Tauriel深深地看了他一眼，斟酌了一下措辞；“你指的好，是指身体上的，心理上的，还是指其他方面的。”  
Aragorn没说话，他想问的不止这些，他很想问Legolas那天差点被箭射中身体有没有问题，心理好不好，以及他和那个讨厌的Thranduil到底什么关系，以及他有没有原谅自己。但是他一句都说不出口。  
Tauriel忽然叹了口气：“有时候我真的挺心疼自己的，你们两个都是我的朋友，现在弄成这种样子，我成了那个夹在中间的人。你们一个个的出了事就找我，又要撮合别人，又要帮人收拾烂摊子。你们倒是都去找Gimli啊。”  
“撮合？”Aragorn脸色有些发白，“撮合Legolas和Thranduil？”  
Tauriel自知失言，尴尬地看了一眼Aragorn。“我想你明白我说的什么意思。毕竟是你利用了他，利用完了再抛弃，你不可能指望他被你这么伤过之后还心心念念地等你。”  
“我……”  
“好啦，我们都知道你是对Arwen一见钟情，为了接近她才和Legolas在一起的”Tauriel打断了Aragorn的辩白，“作为朋友，我虽然觉得你这招很损，但是效果不错，也就没什么好职责你的。但是从Legolas的角度看，你这做的太过分了！现在调转头去关心他，你是真心，可是别人看了是假意。人家都祝你幸福了，你也该放手了。”

Tauriel离开后，Aragorn在椅子上坐了很久，那个送他蛋糕的姑娘没好气地把账单摔在桌子上，摆明了意思让他赶紧走。在姑娘凶狠的目光之下，Aragorn甩下一张钱，提起衣服就跑。他不是不明白姑娘生气的缘由，他只是想不通为什么情绪的前后转变会那么大，难道拒绝过了，连正常的交流都不能进行了吗。  
Aragorn无意识地在街上走，当他有意识的时候他发现自己又来到了Legolas家门口，或者对他来说更确切的是Arwen家，但是他踱到那里，脑子中蹦出来的第一个想法就是Legolas。  
自从Bolg的那件事情之后，Legolas已经3天没在学校出现了。那天晚上灯光太亮，他看不清到底发生了什么，但他确实看到在Thranduil用剑挡住的时候有一股红色的液体喷涌了出来，在空中划过一道弧线。那时候他都懵了，当他神气清明时Legolas已经被Thranduil拉走了。

学校把这件事情压了下去，没有讲明原因，只发了一个通告宣布Bolg被开除了。Aragorn一开始被Blog的举动吓蒙了，当时第一个想法是Legolas的安全，但是他越想越觉得不对劲，为什么Thranduil刚好在Blog射箭的当口站在场边，而且刚好就提着一把剑挡开了那支飞来的箭羽。要知道，比赛的时候除了裁判，谁都无法进入场地内。Bolg虽然性格冲动，但绝不会是提箭射向Legolas的那种人。就算是在要杀，正常人也不会在比赛时，众目睽睽之下射杀。Aragorn觉得事情很蹊跷，很反常。  
他在这三天内到处问人，但是当裁判、当事人、观众都三缄其口时，事情发展地越来越奇怪了。他有种直观的感觉，这件事是Thranduil一手策划的。至于目的是什么，他不清楚。而当Thranduil来找他谈话的时候，更坐实了他的想法。  
当Aragorn进门看到坐在桌子对面的Thranduil时，他不安地把手绞在了一起。对方盛气凌人地冲他点点头，示意他坐下。Thranduil的气焰太盛，灼得他不由地向后缩了一下。  
“我知道你，Leggy和我说起过你。”  
‘Leggy’Aragorn注意到了这个称呼，为什么喊得那么亲密。  
“那么为了他着想，我建议你别再追究这件事情，学校没有把这件事情闹大是有原因的。现在Leggy的家人并不知道他发生了什么事，你不希望让Arwen和Elrond担心吧。就算Elrond涵养再好，也难免不会冲过来把学校给拆了”Thranduil盯着放在桌子上，十指交叉的双手，眼睛都不抬一下。  
Aragorn吃了一惊，他不明白Thranduil到底是怎么知道Legolas家里人的名字的，特别是Elrond，他和Arwen在一起后才知道他的名字。不过他不得不佩服Thranduil拿学校和Legolas的家人来压他的策略。确实一想到Arwen担心的眼神，他就没有办法再追究下去。  
Aragorn点了点头：“就当是为了Arwen，我不会追究，不过……”他在这里停顿了一下，他很好奇他们现在是什么关系，但他不知道这个问题现在问合不合适。  
Thranduil抬起头，嗤笑一声：“你的问题你很快就会有答复的。”

Aragorn没问出口的问题，在他走到Legolas家的下一秒就明白了。当他正犹豫要不要去敲门时，他无意识地转了一下头，一下子就看到对面别墅的二楼中那熟悉的背影。  
“Legolas！”Aragorn激动喊了出来，但是下一秒，他的脸色就像吞了一口苍蝇一样难看。他看到一个比Legolas高的，留着长长金发的男人走到Legolas面前，一把将他抱进怀里。  
“Thranduil”Aragorn发誓自己怎么都不会忘记那个男人越过Legolas的肩膀，朝自己那鬼魅的一笑。Aragon浑身发冷，从脚底传来的冷意贯穿头顶，浑身都在让人麻木的冰凉之中颤抖，眼前白色雪花状的东西一点一点地在将他吞噬。  
肩头被拍了一下，Aragorn回头发现是Arwen。  
“你怎么了，怎么站在这里，脸色那么差？”  
Aragorn茫然地看着Arwen，突然说：“Arwen，我有点事要去调查一下。”


End file.
